Vibration sound generating devices are multi-functional acoustic devices and have the function of a vibration motor in addition to the vibration sound-generating function of an ordinary speaker. Vibration sound-generating devices, by combining the functions of two important components (speaker and vibration motor) in the original portable electronic apparatuses, not only simplify the assembling process of portable electronic apparatuses, but also effectively save the internal space of portable electronic apparatuses and reduce the production costs of portable electronic apparatuses. Hence, the vibration sound-generating device simultaneously having sound-generating function and vibration function is applied to the field of portable electronic apparatuses more and more extensively.
At present, the vibration sound-generating device applied to portable electronic apparatuses comprises a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system. The vibration system comprises a vibrating diaphragm and a barrel-shaped voice coil integrally engaged with vibrating diaphragm. The magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet and a magnetic gap, and the barrel-shaped voice coil is disposed in the magnetic gap. When the vibration sound-generating device operates, the barrel-shaped voice coil, upon the reception of the action of Lorentz force, vibrates in the vertical direction and hereby drives a vibrating diaphragm to vibrate and generate a sound in the vertical direction, and the magnetic circuit system receives a reacting force, generates resonance in the vertical direction and thereby implements the sound-generating function and vibration function. Since the barrel-shaped voice coil occupies a large space and meanwhile requires the magnetic circuit system to reserve the magnetic gap for it and further requires to reserve a vibration space in the vertical direction, the current vibration sound-generating devices all have a large thickness and cannot satisfy the development requirements for slimness and miniaturization of portable electronic apparatuses. Meanwhile, due to existence of the magnetic gap, the size of the magnet is made small, so the magnetic field intensity is made small and the Lorentz force received by the voice coil in the magnetic field is made small, and thereby that causes a low acoustic sensitivity of the vibration sound-generating device, and a weak vibration feeling and an undesirable overall performance. That is very difficult to satisfy people's higher and higher consumption demands for portable electronic apparatuses. Furthermore, the current vibration sound-generating devices are complicated in structure, difficult to assemble and lower in production efficiency.